


Tattoos and Rings

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Стайлс может быть разным. Он может дразнить вас и доводить до исступления только лишь своими пальцами и языком, а может жестко трахать почти до потери сознания, и в обоих случаях вы останетесь довольны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Rings

Гарри Стайлс может быть разным. Зейн понял это еще три года назад, однако каждый день продолжал изумляться тому, насколько многосторонним может быть его парень.  
Когда Гарри не идет к себе в номер, а терпеливо ждет, пока Малик откроет свой, Зейн скорее удивлен. Не тому, что, как он знает, за этим последует, а тому, что Стайлс не стоит спокойно, а придвигается к его спине и позволяет ощутить свое присутствие и свои намерения, выдыхая горячий воздух ему в плечо. Они уже прошли тот этап, когда обоим хотелось демонстрировать свои собственнические замашки, хватая друг друга за все что придется и вкрадчивым шепотом сообщая друг другу на ухо что и как именно они хотят сделать в спальне. Более того, в последнее время их отношения стали походить на отношения семейной пары: с просмотром фильмов в обнимку, молчаливым обменом мнениями путем быстрых взглядов и легких прикосновений кончиками пальцев чуть выше локтя или чуть ниже лопаток и обязательным пожеланием спокойной ночи, где бы они ни были.  
Гарри нравится писать Зейну о том, с кем он познакомился и что узнал, Зейну нравится говорить с Гарри перед тем как заснуть в гостиничном номере, путешествуя по стране с девочками из Литтл Микс.  
Наверное, поэтому он немного удивлен, когда, едва стянув ботинки и носки, оказывается припечатанным к стене. Гарри изо всех сил наваливается сзади и начинает оглаживать его бока, пытаясь задрать свитшот. Зейну только удается оттолкнуться от стены, чтобы стянуть ненужный предмет гардероба, как он снова вынужден прижиматься щекой к её шероховатой поверхности.  
\- Скучал по тебе, - бормочет ему в ухо Гарри, тем самым как будто пытаясь объяснить свое поведение.  
Он целует его в едва покрытую легкой щетиной щеку, затем осыпает недолгими поцелуями шею, медленно передвигаясь к вытатуированному павлину. Когда он вылизывает покрытую чернилами кожу, Зейну уже хочется стонать, что он и делает, стоит Стайлсу начать покусывать выпирающие косточки его позвоночника. Зейн упирается ладонями в стену по обе стороны своей груди, давая Гарри возможность наблюдать и не только наблюдать очертания лопаток. Его бедра инстинктивно толкаются вперед, за что он получает легкий смешок от своего парня. Им обоим становится не до смеха, когда Гарри прижимается своими бедрами и пахом к плоской заднице Малика. Он продолжает настойчиво тереться о него уже полувставшим членом, горячо выдыхая ему в затылок. Зейн мог бы сдерживать свои стоны, если бы не руки. Руки Гарри, ни на минуту не покидающие его тело, сжимают его бедра до синяков даже сквозь плотную ткань денима. Они продолжают исследовать его торс, заползать под тонкую ткань майки и поглаживать напряженные мышцы живота. Рука самого Зейна почти неосознанно движется в том же направлении. Он уже полностью чувствует очертания эрекции Гарри у себя за спиной, кудрявые волосы продолжают лезть ему в лицо, но ничего из этого не идет в сравнение с горячим ртом, которой накрывает мочку его уха. Парень покусывает раковинку и оттягивает зубами сережку. Зейн судорожно протискивает руку между собой и стенкой, к которой все еще прижат, пытаясь сжать свой член прямо через джинсы, в надежде получить хоть какое-то облегчение.   
Это не слишком меняет ситуацию: головка его члена трется о мокрую ткань нижнего белья, что грозит скорой развязкой, поэтому он делает единственное, что приходит в его затуманенную подступающим оргазмом голову, – прогибается в пояснице и отставляет свою пятую точку, надеясь таким образом сбить спесь с младшего парня.  
Внезапно все пропадает. Гарри слишком хорошо знает все хитрости Зейна Малика, чтобы так просто позволить ему получить все, что он хочет. Зейн и глазом моргнуть не успевает, как оказывается повернут спиной к стене.  
\- Отвык от этого? - спокойно спрашивает Гарри  
\- Да, немного, - честно признается Зейн  
\- Я могу это исправить, - Гарри улыбается своей самой очаровательной улыбкой и стягивает футболку через голову.  
Проходит еще мгновение, и Зейн сидит на краешке кровати, в то время как Гарри расстегивает ремень на своих узких джинсах прямо у него перед носом. Он не снимает их полностью, лишь чуть стягивает, разводя расстегнутые края, и вынимает член из боксеров.  
\- Открой рот, - говорит он и его голос больше не кажется Зейну таким уж спокойным.  
Малик все еще одет: на нем джинсы и белая футболка, но он чувствует себя предельно раскрытым и незащищенным, когда приподнимает подбородок, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлса.  
Парень опускает руку ему на щеку, скользит вниз по открывшейся шее и возвращается обратно к скуле. Зейн не заставляет его повторять дважды - он послушно приоткрывает рот и поднимает взгляд.  
Гарри Стайлс может быть разным. Он может дразнить вас и доводить до исступления только лишь своими пальцами и языком, а может жестко трахать почти до потери сознания, и в обоих случаях вы останетесь довольны. Зейн как никто другой чувствует перемены его настроения, поэтому сегодня (он почти наверняка знает) простым минетом ему не отделаться.  
Как только его розовый рот образует собой букву «О», Гарри незамедлительно приближает к нему свой член. Он не скользит внутрь, а лишь проводит несколько раз своей рукой по стволу, лениво размазывая смазку. Отодвинув крайнюю плоть, он легко касается губ Зейна и обводит их по контуру.   
\- Ты мудак, - выдыхает Зейн  
\- Кто бы говорил, - парирует Гарри  
Влажная головка прижимается к подбородку старшего парня, длинные пальцы Гарри придерживают член у основания, направляя и дразня. Он запускает руку в волосы Зейна на затылке и сжимает их в кулаке, чуть поворачивая его голову вбок. Малик непонимающе и слегка нахмурившись смотрит вверх. Гарри прижимает его щекой к своей выступающей тазовой косточке, заставляя губами коснуться члена у основания. В итоге до Зейна доходит, что именно от него требуется. Он обхватывает ствол губами сбоку и двигается в сторону головки, затем обратно. И так несколько раз. Стайлс толкается вперед, скорее всего нарочно, думает Зейн - член выскальзывает у него изо рта и пачкает обильно выступающей смазкой щеку.   
Зейн чувствует его запах, теплый, если запахи так вообще характеризуют, и терпкий. Он чувствует его ярче, когда приближается к основанию, поэтому ему хочется повернуть голову и прижаться к Гарри лицом, запустить пальцы в чуть вьющиеся и жесткие волоски и наслаждаться им, но он вовремя решает, что статус извращенца в их отношениях должен принадлежать Стайлсу.   
Единственное, что он делает, - это, наконец-то, запускает руку под резинку боксеров, сжимая пульсирующий и требующий внимания член.   
Гарри замечает. Он убирает волосы Зейна ото лба и собирает их на макушке, другая рука собирает отросшие волосы на затылке, вместе образуя импровизированный хвостик. Он одним толчком проникает внутрь его рта, почти доставая до задней стенки горла и растягивая припухшие губы, так что в уголках рта начинает жечь.  
В и без того теплой комнате становится нестерпимо жарко, волосы Гарри начинают прилипать ко лбу, а все пространство вокруг них словно загустевает, наполняясь лишь влажными звуками рта Зейна и низкими вздохами Гарри.   
Именно эти короткие и поверхностные полувздохи/полувхлипы дают понять Зейну, что его партнер тоже на грани. Гарри словно читает его мысли - он тут же отпускает волосы Зейна и обхватывает его голову обеими руками, быстро направляя свой член к покрасневшим губам. Он легко скользит между ними, снова оказываясь во влажном плене его рта.   
Гарри старается дышать глубоко и медленно, оттягивая развязку и продлевая удовольствие. Взгляд из-под ресниц, котором его одаривает Зейн, свидетельствует о том, что он прекрасно знает чего хочет кудрявый. Медленно покачивая бедрами, делая долгие и неторопливые толчки, он лишь держит их обоих в напряжении, не давая ни кончить, ни расслабиться. Зейн уже не проделывает языком ни один из известных ему трюков, не скользит им по головке, не надавливает на щель и не прижимает его плашмя снизу, он не подключает зубы и не выводит кончиком языка узоры по набухшей венке, что тянется от начала члена Стайлса до его конца, он уже даже не пытается взять его полностью. Он просто жадно и глубоко вбирает его внутрь - настолько, насколько может, не давясь и не задыхаясь. Пакистанец не уверен, стоит ли ему подключать руки, поэтому лишь придерживает ногу Гарри, поглаживая кончиками пальцев заднюю сторону бедра, все еще покрытую слоем ткани.   
Напряженное тело Гарри поблескивает от пота в теплом свете ночника, который Зейн забыл выключить уходя. Влажные волосы уже не кажутся такими уж длинными. Мышцы проступают под покрытой татуировками кожей. Зейн всматривается в его лицо, чтобы увидеть потемневшие от желания глаза и чуть приоткрытые влажные губы. Он потрясающий, думает Зейн.  
Перед Гарри предстает не менее блистательная картина: волосы Зейна торчат во все стороны, губы, еще более припухлые чем обычно, с жадностью обхватывают член, в то время как его рука медленно и равномерно двигается в своем собственном ритме, скрытая под слоями одежды.  
\- Достаточно, - смягчается Гарри.  
Зейн выпускает его член с громким чмоком. Его лицо мокрое от смазки и слюны, и он едва успевает поднести к нему тыльную сторону ладони, как оказывается лежащим на спине. Зейн стягивает майку через голову со скоростью, которой может соответствовать лишь скорость, с которой Гарри спускает джинсы и трусы. Малик отползает на локтях ближе к изголовью кровати, не спуская глаз с гордо стоящего члена Гарри. Стайлс запрыгивает на кровать следом за старшим парнем и помогает ему снять штаны и боксеры.   
Гарри ложится сверху и наконец-то прижимается к Зейну поцелуем. Какое-то время они просто нежно потираются губами, и лишь затем Гарри открывает рот. И даже тогда они не целуются по-настоящему - лишь вдыхают и выдыхают, делясь каждым глотком воздуха. Стояк Зейна упирается в лавровые листочки внизу живота Гарри, заставляя его невольно потянуться вниз, и, просунув руку между телами, обхватить его пальцами. Зейн выгибается над кроватью и толкается в его ладонь, закинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза. Гарри спускается поцелуями вниз, обводит кончиком языка кадык, возвращается к уху. Он немного прикусывает мочку, снова оттягивая сережку и целуя местечко за ней.   
\- Разведи ноги, - шепчет он.  
Зейн повинуется беспрекословно. Он раздвигает ноги, давая Гарри чуть больше места, и нетерпеливо запускает руку в его волосы. Стайлс быстро чмокает его в губы и сползает вниз. Зейн плотно сжимает зубы, пытаясь сдержать отрывистые стоны, когда Гарри обводит кончиком языка темные ореолы вокруг сосков. Он чуть покусывает по краю, а затем полностью вбирает в рот сначала левый, а затем и правый. Малик сжимает простынь до белых костяшек, он словно из-под воды слышит, как Хаз выдвигает ящик шкафчика и достает тюбик смазки.  
Гарри отрывается от него и садится между разведенных бедер. Он быстро выдавливает немного содержимого себе на ладонь и окунает туда пальцы. Зейн неосознанно дергается в сторону, почувствовав прохладное прикосновение. Гарри скользит пальцами между ягодиц вниз и вверх, не проникая внутрь, лишь заставляя своего парня дрожать в ожидании. Зейн обхватывает себя у основания, сжимая и медленно проводя по стволу рукой, давая Гарри понять, что он готов для большего. Стайлс приближает первый палец ко входу и лишь потом понимает, что забыл снять кольца.  
Он еще раз оглаживает сжатое колечко мышц, чтобы затем неспешно протолкнуть первую фалангу. Бедра Зейна вздрагивают, но не двигаются. Гарри принимает это за хороший знак и, чуть вращая, просовывает палец до основания. Смазка уже согрелась, а движения Гарри привычные и правильные, поэтому Зейн расслабляется почти сразу. Гарри еще несколько мгновений двигает пальцем внутрь и наружу, чуть поводит из стороны в сторону. Он приставляет средний палец, нажимает на растянутый сфинктер и оказывается внутри одним толчком.  
На этот раз Зейн замечает. Его припухшего ануса касается прохлада серебряного ободка на среднем пальце Гарри. У него перехватывает дыхание, а колени подскакивают, отрываясь от постели.   
Хаз ищет на его лице признаки дискомфорта, но находит только удивление. Парень начинает разводить пальцы в разные стороны, неторопливо тянет их наружу и снова погружает внутрь. Его взгляд скользит по обнаженному телу, по татуировкам, которые, покрытые испариной, кажутся еще ярче, по налившемуся и влажному члену. Ему хочется взять его в рот, но желание увидеть полностью разбитого Зейна все же сильнее.  
Он узкий. Невероятно узкий и горячий внутри. Мысли Гарри путаются, стоит ему добавить еще один палец. Он так глубоко в Зейне, оглаживает плотно сжимающие его стенки и пытается нащупать простату. Стоит ему согнуть пальцы чуть выше и правее, как торс Малика отрывается от матраса и подается ему навстречу.   
\- Ч-черт, - шипит Малик, когда Гарри начинает осторожно поглаживать набухающий бугорок. Зейн приподнимается на локтях, чтобы увидеть как длинные и сильные пальцы исчезают и снова появляются в нем. Кольца холодно клацают, стукаясь друг о друга. Зейн дрожит. Его руки не находят себе места: он ласкает себя, поглаживает живот и пощипывает соски. Гарри видит как под вытатуированном сердечком выпирают венки.  
Стайлс решает не затягивать дальше и продемонстрировать свои намерения, придвигая первую фалангу четвертого пальца. Старший вцепляется в его запястье и беспокойно смотрит ему в лицо. Не то чтобы они не делали этого раньше, но в тот раз Зейн был под кайфом и позволил Гарри делать с собой все, что тому заблагорассудится. Сейчас все иначе.   
\- Расслабься, - просит Гарри, - все будет хорошо.  
Он наклоняет голову и покрывает внутреннюю сторону бедра легкими поцелуями. Зейн отпускает его руку, но он все еще напряжен, поэтому Гарри приходится чуть прикусить нежную кожу, оставляя после себя розовое пятнышко. Зейн с шумом выдыхает, позволяя Гарри воспользоваться моментом и просунуть палец внутрь себя. Они оба замирают. Гарри первым приходит в себя и начинает чудовищно медленно вращать пальцами. Зейн стонет долго и протяжно. Гарри целует чувствительное место под мошонкой, не переставая работать рукой. Он двигается возвратно-поступательно, затем снова чуть проворачивает почти всю ладонь. Зейн продолжает тихонько скулить, но не просит прекратить. Боль на грани удовольствия, кровь шумит в ушах, он снова чувствует себя предельно незащищенным, но в то же время он знает, что Гарри никогда не причинит ему вред. Это верх интимности, которую Зейн когда либо испытывал в своей жизни. Пальцы Гарри часто и направленно двигаются в нем, лаская его изнутри. Он сквозь ресницы смотрит на то, как Хаз приподнимает его ногу и прижимается поцелуем к тонкой коже под коленом. Зейн видит как на его предплечье оживают от напряжения мышцы и как струйка пота стекает по покрытой чернилами коже. Еще совсем немного, думает Зейн, еще немного, и он сможет кончить не притрагиваясь к себе, сжимая в кулаке лишь собственные волосы.  
Гарри осторожно спускает его ногу с плеча и вынимает пальцы. Взмокший и порозовевший, он выглядит ужасно довольным собой, хотя его член, все это время остававшийся без внимания, так не считает.  
Он кладет руки на талию Зейна и просит того перевернуться. Как только Малик оказывается к нему спиной, он подтягивает его к себе за бедра.  
\- Держись за изголовье, - информирует он стоящего на коленях Зейна. Старший наклоняется вперед и крепко хватается за деревянную резьбу. Гарри снова берет в руки смазку и щедро выдавливает себе на ладонь. Малик проводит еще несколько мгновений томительного ожидания, пока слышит влажные звуки за спиной, наверняка зная, что делает младший. Он подползает на коленях к Зейну и обнимает его со спины.   
Гарри целует Зейна в висок, пока его руки изучают живот и грудь парня перед собой. Зейн немного подрагивает от напряжения и переполняющего его возбуждения, когда чувствует как к его заднице прижимается мокрая головка. Гарри сжимает его ягодицы в ладонях, мнет и раздвигает в стороны, позволяя члену скользнуть между ними. Он делает волнообразные движения бедрами, его член трется о о ягодицы, но он все еще не проникает внутрь. Зейн сжимает руки сильнее, когда чувствует как вездесущая рука младшего парня снова оказывается на его животе. Гарри обхватывает его член и начинает двигать по нему рукой, сжимая у основания и потирая чувствительное место под головкой большим пальцем.  
\- Твою мать, - рычит Зейн, за что получает укус в плечо. Гарри все еще движется у него за спиной, все еще толкается бедрами, так, что кончик члена показывается между ягодиц Зейна, пачкая позвоночник смазкой.  
Зейн прогибается в пояснице и разводит ноги шире. Он на секунду выпускает свою опору, чтобы сжать мошонку, отдающую ноющей болью, и едва не падает на кровать от резкого толчка. Гарри проникает быстро и до конца, так что его яйца издают влажный шлепок, соприкасаясь к кожей Зейна.  
\- Блять, - выдыхает Гарри. Зейн, даже растянутый, тесно обхватывает его член, так что он замирает, прислоняясь лбом к его плечу и выдыхая горячий воздух, заставляя покрываться мурашками.  
Он начинает двигать бедрами, совершая глубокие толчки. Зейн почти подпрыгивает на коленях. Он держится за изголовье изо всех сил и выгибает спину, отставляя зад. Гарри ускоряет темп, он наваливается на Зейна, обхватывая своими руками сомкнутые кисти Малика и крепко сжимая их. Зейн отзывается короткими и отрывистыми «м» сквозь плотно сжатые губы.  
Гарри выбивает из него воздух, его бедра двигаются быстро и размерено. Ноги Зейна начинают дрожать, а член требовать скорейшей разрядки. Гарри отпускает руки Зейна и отстраняется назад, почти полностью покидая его тело, чтобы вновь толкнуться вперед, крепко придерживая его за бедра. Зейн слышит его тяжелое дыхание и громкие шлепки, его собственный член бьется о его живот, а руки, стискивающие изголовье, словно свело. У него точно останутся синяки на талии. Гарри тянет его сильнее и сильнее, буквально насаживая на себя. Малик подается назад, встречая его на полпути, и ловит правильный угол. Он запрокидывает голову, издает громкое и высокое «Гарри!» и опускает голову вниз, начиная тихонько всхлипывать. Стайлс прижимает его ближе и крепче, закидывает руку вперед и начинает быстро дрочить, целуя его в нижнюю челюсть и в голову, ощущая пульсирующую тяжесть у себя в ладони. На очередном рваном толчке и правильном повороте запястья Зейн кончает в руку Гарри, который проводит его сквозь оргазм, уменьшая темп и разбрызгивая сперму на постель.  
Гарри знает чего стоит Зейну не свалиться прямо сейчас, он знает, что Малик держит себя в вертикальном положении только ради него, позволяя трахать себя, пусть и очень чувствительного, после только что нахлынувшего оргазма. Эти мысли подводят его к краю, он крепко закусывает кожу Зейна на плече и кончает глубоко внутри него, делая еще несколько толчков, втрахивая свою сперму в Зейна.  
Они опускаются на матрас вместе. Гарри все еще внутри, поэтому он начинает осторожно приподниматься, стараясь принести как можно меньше дискомфорта своему парню. Он видит как из покрасневшего разработанного отверстия вытекает сперма и смазка, пачкая бедра и простыню. Он также видит лишь профиль Зейна, но даже по профилю он может сказать, что тот доволен. Его челка прилипла ко лбу, а на губах играет нелепая улыбка. Гарри ложится рядом на спину, так что их плечи соприкасаются. Ему не приходится наблюдать затылок долго - Малик поворачивает голову и смотрит на него своими искрящимися глазами.  
Где-то неподалеку запускают фейерверк. Они слышат характерный визг и одиночные всполохи на фоне темного окна. Гарри смеется, и Зейн смеется тоже, повернув лицо и уткнувшись в подушку.  
\- Кровать вся мокрая, - бормочет он.  
\- Пойдем спать ко мне, - предлагает Гарри, глядя в потолок.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Зейн, снова поворачиваясь к Стайлсу.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Гарри, - поворачиваясь на бок и беря лицо Зейна в ладони, - очень хорошо, - повторяет он, нежно целуя его в губы.


End file.
